The Start Of A Princess
by storyLover58
Summary: May Maple is just an ordinary girl in Petalburg. But after meeting someone that she less expected, she would discover about her true self. Join her, along with Ash Ketchum, Misty Waterflower and Dawn Berlitz as they uncover the truths about May's past, and maybe finding some love along the way.
1. Prologue

**Hey there readers, this is another story of Pokemon. This is the first story of my Princess Of Petalburg sequels, so that means I will be making a few stories about it. Anyway, this is my prologue, which means that I need to know how many people will support this story through reviews, follows and favs. Okay, enough of that, time to start! Oh, and most of the chapters will be May's point of view. Enjoy!**

* * *

Prologue : Normal Day At School

Hi, my name is May Maple, and I'm 12 years old now. I have been a very active girl, ever since I was adopted by a couples. But sadly, they weren't the nicest people to be with, as my step-mom, Laura Peach, treated me like a maid. She told me to do all the house chores while she just sat at the couch, doing nothing. Not even my step-dad, Jackson Peach, would helped me out. He even goes crazy on some occasions, once he got into trouble that we needed to bail him out from the police station. Yeah, my life had been _great._ Oh how I wish I meet my real parents instead of them. Since I told you about my step-parents, I have never known about my birth parents. But I do have something that I always kept it with me, a necklace, which's a small key with the pokeball on the end. It was the only thing that I had from my birth parents as I never know about them.

Also, the bedroom that I'm living in is a rough condition. The paint on the walls were peeling, the ceiling had holes and the floor was filled with clothes and junk. Best to say, I think nobody would come in here as it was like a dump. I tried to convince my adoptive parents to let me have a better room, but they say that it was the only one, but I doubt it. Sometimes, they even forced me to do the chores first before either heading to have my meal or bed. I think that is what was call, child abusive. I wanted to report it to the police, but I couldn't as I was still a kid. I needed to be above 18, or I won't be able to live by myself. I don't even wanted to head back to the orphanage. Well, that's how my life all started, terrible. I kept it a secret from them, fearing that they would sell it away. Once, I had a game console that was given to me by a friend, my step-mom confiscated before selling it on e-bay. I had that as a gift and she just had to sell it.

As the alarm rang, I slammed the top of the clock, which it shut up. One of these days, I am so going to throw that clock out the window, oh, did I mention that my bedroom was actually an attic. I got up, feeling groggy from the lack of sleep from last night _work_. I headed into my personal bathroom, which I felt really grateful that the had one here. I quickly went to take a short bathe before combing my chocolate hair. Then I tied my red bandanna around my hair before wearing my red short, a white short skirt and black bicycle shorts. As I headed down, I grab my gloves before closing the door. I went down the stairs before grabbing my bag and shoes. I wore my shoes before heading out the house, not bothering whether I have my breakfast or not, caused most of the time, they won't have breakfast for me. But I do have one with my friends at school. Yeah, I do have friends.

As I approached the school, somebody jumped out from behind a pillar, trying to scare me, but it failed miserably. "Are you trying to scare me like? I mean, seriously," I retorted.

"Oh c'mon May, you're no fun," Dawn said. Dawn Berlitz, my best friend and also a girly girl. She just loved to dress up into any kind of clothes. Once, she wore an expensive but beautriful dress for picture day, and every boy in the whole school was looking at her with goo goo eyes. Thinking about it made me throw up.

"Hey, at least I don't get scared so easily," I say before we headed into the school. It's Petalburg middle school, which wasn't the best in the region, nor was it the worst. I think you could say that it was just an ordinary school, with ordinary things and people. Yup, today would be just a normal day at school. As I walked down the hallway, I smell something that made my stomach do a flip. The beautiful aroma was coming from the school's cafeteria, which was the best out of the entire school compound. It serves from bacons to eggs for breakfast, and for lunch, pasta, pizza and my favourite, ramen! I would grab about five bowls to eat, at least.

"Hey May," a male voice said to me from behind.

"Morning Ash," I replied. Ash Ketchum, the only male in our group. Some people thing that he's either a pervert or a boyfriend of either of us, but truth was, he was always felt alone. And did I mention he had a big appetite? Yeah, me and Ash had one thing in common, and that's eat till we drop, literally. We even had went to an all you can eat buffet and we ate until the shop owner kick us out because we both were devouring all the food in a short time. I guess we had a big appetite, and I'm also surprised that with all those meals, I haven't gained any weight. Maybe it's the mystery of my human body, which I have never hd time to figure out.

"Mmm... something smells good," Ash said, taking a whiff of the smell coming from the cafeteria.

"I know, come on, lets head there," I told him.

"Race ya!" Ash challenge me before he started to run down the hallway.

"Hey! No fair! You had a head start!" I yelled at him before I followed him down the hallway.

"Sigh..." I heard Dawn sighed as I ran down the hallway.

"What's the matter?" a girl with a side ponytail asked.

"May and Ash are heading to the cafeteria. And I have a bad feeling about this," Dawn said.

"Well, I have an idea," Misty said with a grinned. Misty Waterflower, the inventor our group. Yeah, she loves to invent things, like a make shift walkie-talkie to a remote control car, mounted with a video cam. But don't ever make her angry, caused she would use her mallet to hit the head of the victim. I saw her did this to Ash a few times, since Ash could be dense on some occasions. I always wondered where she got that mallet anyway.

"Hmm... I remember that look with a grin and the thinking plot, you're not thinking to ruin their time, aren't you?" Dawn asked suspiciously.

"Oh come on, now why would I ruin my fellow friend's time," Misty replied with an innocent smile and voice. But behind her was a cross of fingers, which she would actually go for it.

"Fine," Dawn said as she pouted. She knew Misty's tricks, but she didn't push it as she couldn't find any way to get her to stop. They then headed to the cafeteria, with Misty thinking up of something while giving a mischiveous looked.

While me and Ash were going to raid the whole cafeteria food, which we always did, I took noticed that our teacher, Prof. Brock, was flirting with a girl, again. I seriously getting a little tired of seeing him flirting around with every girl he sees. So I went up there before pulling his ear. "C'mon Prof Brock, I think that's enough of that," I stated, pulling him out of the cafeteria, leaving a very confused girl looking at us. If you haven't figured out, I am the only one in the school, apart from the teachers and Misty, was allowed to pull Brock out if he ever get into flirting mode. I seriously hated that. Ash just looked at us with a sweatdropped before he proceeded to the table before stuffing his mouth with food.

I, in the meantime, was dragging Prof Brock into the teacher's lounge. There, the teachers gave me a curious look before noticing Brock. They just shrug it off as they continued their work. It was actually normal for me to come in here, with Prof. Brock on tow of course.

I then let go of his ear at his desk before eyeing him. "Look, will you stop flirting with every girl you see?! I mean, seriously!" I yelled at him.

"I can't help myself," Brock protested before looking at one of the teachers. "Hey there, beauty," he said with his eyebrows moved up and down a couple of times. I just facepalm as I sighed, knowing that the habit of his would never be ending soon. As I left the lounge, the female teacher had a shocked expression on her face before giving a big slap on Brock's face, which I secretly smirk about it.

Once outside, I bumped into Misty, and by judging on the looks of her, she was planning on something earlier before I came out. "Hey Misty," I said with a small wave.

"Hi May," Misty said with a disappointing tone. Yeah, I'm pretty sure she was planning on something with that tone of hers.

"So, what are you are to?" I asked her curiously.

"Er... nothing," Misty replied before grabbing Dawn's arm. "Hey, look at the time, we better go," with that, they left in a hurry. I just eye at them as I felt exasperated over Misty's reaction.

"Well, it looks like I better get to the cafeteria, since I haven't had my breakfast yet," I said to myself before I headed to the cafeteria.

Once I got there, I noticed that Ash had just finished his tray of food, and was about to grab mine. But he saw me coming, so he just retract his hand back before looking around, avoiding any eye contact. "Ash, I wonder why am I still friends with you," I asked to myself as I took a seat.

"Hey, May," a voice called me. I turned around to see Brianna, the school gossip girl. Yeah, me and her weren't really best friends, but we're friends, I think.

"Hey Brianna," I said, waving back at her as she took a seat opposite of me.

"So, how's it been?" she asked me.

"How's what been?" I asked back, not getting what she meant.

"You know, about your so call 'parents'," she said with quoting the word, parents with her fingers.

"Well, I really don't know how to tell you this," I said, looking down into my food.

"One of these days, you will have to report them to the police," Brianna stated. She was a bit concern about my well being, as well as my best friends. Ash didn't say anything, as he was too fully aware of my situation at home. I only told them and Brianna about my 'parents', and I was surprised that Brianna haven't blurted out about it, yet. But I think she would do it, if she can't stand it anymore.

"And what would become of me?" I asked back.

"What do you mean?" Brianna asked.

"You know fully aware that if my step-parents got arrested, then I needed to head back into orphanage. You know how much I hate foster care!" I retored as I crossed my arms.

"I know, but I can ask my parents to adopt you from the foster care, if that's alright," Brianna suggested. Well, truthfully, I would accept that offer, but I can't as I don't want to cause any problems for her family.

"Don't worry about it, beside, I still have six more years to live with them before I go on my own," I replied, as I tried to sound happy.

"Come on May, don't you think they threated you like... I don't know... like crap?" Brianna asked, getting more concerned.

"Calm down Brianna, I can take care of myself. Besides, I'm sure that your parents don't feel to adopt me like that," I explained, trying to sound convincing.

"Alright, fine. But I will see to it that you will have your right," Brianna stated before getting off and left. I took a deep breath before slumping down.

"Hey May, you know Brianna is right, you need to report your _parents_ attitude towards you," Ash said, after he had heard everything. How couldn't he, as he was beside me and we talked quite loud. I won't be surprised as getting a few weird looks from other students.

"Like I told Brianna earlier, I will be fine," I reaffirm before digging into my meal.

After I finished, the bell rang, signalling that class was about to start. I quickly got off before heading out of the cafeteria with Ash. Along the way, we bumped into someone I actually despise. "Watch where yo... oh, hey June, fancy bumping into you," a boy with a peculiar hair colour insulted me.

"Shut up, Drew! And the name is May," I retorted as I glare at him.

"Well, it wasn't my fault that someone as blind as you wouldn't look where they're going," Drew remarked.

Man, I am so freaking angry right now. Drew Hayden, my rival with him was max out of the other coordinators. Every time we meet each other, he wouldn't call my right name and would always tried to find a way to make me angry. "At least I don't have a cabbage colour for my hair," I retorted, though I kinda sounded stupid.

"Yeah, yeah, and I'm so irresistible," Drew teased as he flicked his hair. Seriously, does he always had to flick his hair every, single, time he insulted me.

"You are so.. ARG!" I screamed out of anger, but before I could say anything, he shove a rose up to my face. I took it as Drew gave me smirk before walking away. Sigh, sometimes, he would try to make up for it, and other times, he's just mean to me. Then I realised as the bell rang for the start of lesson. "Crap! I'm going to be late for my first class!" I cried out before sprinting down the hallway.

My first class is maths, which I really hate. I never paid any attention to the teacher as I always got great marks in them. Call me smart, but I prefer average as I don't actually gotten great marks on the other subjects, except for one, coordination. Yeah, coordinating is my most favourable subject of the day, and so is Dawn. If you haven't knew it, in our world we have pokemon everywhere. We are even allowed to bring them to school, of course only if they were in their pokeballs. Me and Dawn would always team up on either a tag team battle, or one on one battle. That's why I always feel energetic everytime there was a coordinating class.

As I entered the classroom, the teacher wasn't in yet. I breath in a sight of relief before taking a seat next to Misty. She was sitting beside Ash while Dawn was in front of me. "Hey, what took you so long," Dawn asked curiously.

"Well, I bumped into a certain green head," I replied as I lay my head on my desk, while listening to Dawn's question.

"You mean Drew? And did he gave you another rose?" Dawn asked, as she grinned. I swear, sometimes she knew me more than myself as she had this mysterious power, like mind reading, to know what I had. I blushed a little before shaking it off as I looked back at Dawn.

"So, why did you and Misty went off in a hurry anyway?" I asked, changing the subject. I hope she gets it.

"She's just trying to blow off some steam as she didn't get thing or somewhat in motion," yes! she felt for it." And don't try to change the subject, now tell us," Dawn said, trying to sound desperate. Okay, changing the subject was never the best idea whenever one talk to Dawn. I tried it about a hundred times, and still, she's still relentless about everything. She always had this habit of forcing people to tell her about anything she wanted to know only. Then, the door to the classroom was opened before somebody came in.

"Well, looks like the teacher's here, better pay attention," I say with a smile of relief as Dawn pouted before going back to her seat. But the person that came in wasn't the teacher, instead, it was the principle himself. "May Maple, I want to see you outside, now," the principle said. I gulped, not knowing what was wrong. Did it had to do with Brock, or something else? I hope I won't be moving away. As I got up, I heard the other students whispering to each other about my sudden call from the principle.

As I walked out of the classroom, I noticed that the principle was nowhere to be seen. But what really surprised me the most was a person in a cloak in the hallway. "Erm... can you tell me where is the principle is?" I asked.

"Sorry about that May, but the principle that you saw earlier was me posing as him. I can shape shift for a while. But that is not why you are call out here for," the figure said to me.

"Then why am I call out for?" I asked as I feel uneasy about this. I needed to call for help, but for some reasons, I know that voice.

"I wanted to talk to you," the figure said.

"About what? And who are you?" I asked.

"Well, the time for you to return home, my sweetie," the figure said before taking off the cloak. The figure was a female, with a long brunette hair and she had a necklace that had a shape of a heart.

"'Sweetie'? What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"May, you still don't remember me? I'm not surprise, seeing you disappeared when you were 7 years old," the figure said with a nervous laughed.

"You still haven't answered my question, who are you?" I asked.

"I'm your..." before she finished, another figure appeared, and this time, it was a male.

"Hey, May, long time no see," the male said.

"Huh?" I asked, getting more confused.

"May Maple, we're your birth parents," the female said. Did I just heard that right? Their my birth parents? And what do they mean by return home? I don't get it. What's going on!

* * *

**Well, that's it for the prologue. Great cliffhanger right? Trying to get this story going once I finished my current story; 'Ash and The Underwater Queen.' And hurray! First romance story ever! So see ya later readers. storyLover out!**


	2. The Past and The Present

**Me : Well, since I already posted my three other stories, I might as well give another sneak peek chapter of this story. Also, there might be a small dialogue conversations on some of the chapters. I might randomly place a talk with the characters.**

**May : I still don't get why am I even in this story. I mean, Dawn can be the perfect person for this.**

**Dawn : Erm.. no I don't. I'm more of a girly girl princess. You're much of a normal girl princess.**

**Me : Alright girls, that's enough.**

**Misty : *Sigh~* storyLover58 does not own Pokemon**

**May : On with the story...**

* * *

Chapter 2 : The Past and The Present

I was stunned at the sudden news. The two strangers standing in front of me, wearing a cloak, was my parents. I wanted to decline, but something about their look reminds me of someone I knew a long time ago, before I even met my foster parents. My woman was so familiar, but I can't remember, and what's more, she almost look like me. And the man beside the woman was familiar too. What's more, I noticed something around their neck. It was a necklace in a heart shape with a familiar poke ball sign. The woman noticed me looking at the necklace before she sighed as she took off the necklace. "I know this is so sudden, but if you feel confuse, then we will not bother you for a while. But May, I want you to have this necklace, cause it might help you know the truth about yourself, and where... no... when you were from," the woman told me.

"When? You mean like; time? I don't get it," I replied as the woman placed the necklace into my hand before closing it up.

"You will find out soon," the woman told me.

"Honey, we need to leave soon. The mage need to get us back in a minute," the man said which the woman nodded.

"Alright, inside this necklace, you will find everything you need to know," with that, the woman began to walk off with the man.

"Wait! I want to know your names!" I called out.

"Check the library about the Maple's Kingdom," the man said before disappearing in flash of light. It was so bright that I had to close my eyes before opening them again. Then, they were gone.

"The Maple's Kingdom? What does that mean?" I asked myself before headed back to the classroom.

As I entered the classroom, the whole class was looking at me at a strange way. But I ignored their gaze as I made my way back to my seat between my best friends. As I took my seat, Dawn quickly bombarded me with all kinds of questions. "What happened? What did the principle do? Are you in serious trouble? Will your foster parents know? What did yo..." before she could finish, Misty quickly covered her mouth as she knew that I couldn't reply to all of those questions.

"First of, the principle just needed me to do a specific thing, that's all," I lied, not really sure whether I should tell them about the incident or not. But I needed to make sure that the people that I met earlier wasn't lying to me, I needed to check the school's library later.

"What kind of specific thing?" Misty asked.

"Oh, you know, lifting heavy stuff, you know the drill," I replied. It's true, ever since I do most of the house chores, I got stronger everytime I carry something. But not as strong as those guys that's in the football team, but you get what I mean.

"Right. So, anyway, Brianna was eyeing that Drew guy..." as Misty was gossiping about normal stuff, my mind was somewhere else. I gaze at the necklace that I just took it out of my pocket. It look as though it's made out of gold. I really wanted to know what she meant by finding the truth about myself with this. I don't get it. Then, at that time, the teacher came into the class before starting our first period of school.

* * *

It was now recess time now, which gave me the time to check the library about the Maple's Kingdom. As I made my way to the library, I noticed that the library was quite quiet, with only a dozen of students in the hall. I then noticed the librarian nearby, which gave me the chance to about where could I find about the History. "Excuse me, could I ask where could I find the history section?" I asked, which the librarian if front of me turned around.

"Alright, it's just down this aisle down the right. Then there would be a sign stating about history," the librarian stated.

"Thanks," I said before following the direction I was informed. And I found the place which stated about the History of Petalburg City. I then began to search for the book that I was looking for. I search high and low, but I needed to look for the book as I needed to know about the history of the Maples'.

As I was about to give up, I noticed a book behind the stack of book. I began to move the books away before pulling the specific one. It was quite dusty from not seeing daylight for a while. And before my eyes, the title stated; The History Of The Maples' Kingdom : The Dark Ages. The 'Dark Ages' was the words that had me thinking. What happened to the past? This I had got to go and find out back at home. I then walked back out to hand the librarian the book before checking it out. I then headed to my locker to place the book inside before continuing my class.

* * *

Time passes rather fast today as I was now at my locker. Misty and Dawn were nearby, chatting about some gossip. I then took the book before placing it into my bag. I really wanted to know about the past, of the Maples', but I can't read back at home cause I won't have time to read it when I go _work_ to do.

I made my way back towards the exit of the school. I'm planning to head to the park to read the book about the past. What had happened that ended badly? Why was it the Maples' history? And what does this had to do with me? I had been having some thoughts about it during the whole time. At least I'm lucky that the teacher didn't notice me day dreaming again, or things wouldn't go well.

I was now heading towards the park, while my two best friends were no where to be seen. I guess they're busy with their boy trouble. I wonder why they went all that trouble to just find one guy? This I had to ask them one of these days.

As I entered the park, I quickly find a bench as I wanted to read the book. I found one under the tree, which was the perfect spot. I took a seat before opening the book. I took a look through the whole book before realising that there was all kinds of magic and pokemons involved. And also, I noticed a picture of a family. I then realised that the couples standing with a baby girl in hand was the two strangers that I met earlier. I looked at the name and realsied their name's were Norman Maple, the wise king of Petalburg and Caroline Maple, a kind-hearted Queen. But I noticed that there wasn't a name of the baby in the picture. I wondered who could it be? I then noticed something around the neck of the woman, it was the same necklace as I was having.

When I took it out, a wind pick up before flipping the pages of the book. I then took noticed of a chapter, stating about the Dark Ages of Petalburg. I then began to read what it was written on it.

_The Dark Ages of the kingdom of Petalburg was the worst era of mideavil times. There all kind of evil out to rule the kingdom as it held the strongest power out of the Hoenn region. For decades, all kind of evil tried to capture the kingdom, but the wise king, Norman Maple, defended his kingdom along with his knights. But as the years gone by, Norman was getting ill by an unknown sickness, which the evil then began thier assault._

_After years of defending the kingdom, the kingdom of Petalburg has fallen to an unknown force. The king had passed away as he was killed by either the illness or the killer. But his wife, Caroline Maple, and his daughter was never found as their location was still kept hidden till today. The name of the baby was still unknown even to this day. But the gender is a female as it was stated when she was born on that faithful month, May._

_The kingdom was overrun by a force which not even the strongest army could never defeat as this evil had the most unseen force that ever created. This led to the downfall of Hoenn strongest kingdom and a stop to the greatest kingdom of the region. The evil was still unidentified because there was not enough information on it. But the evil force came from another region._

After reading that, a shiver was send down my spines. The kingdom of Petalburg had fallen because it was defeated? I wondered who could had done this to the kingdom. I really wanted to know, but for now, I need to read more of this book. I then flipped to the pages of the kingdom's information.

_The kingdom of Petalburg was the biggest and strongest kingdom in Hoenn region. No other kingdoms had ever dare to take over the kingdom as it has the strongest army. With their king, Norman, in their lead, the kingdom of Petalburg had withstand countless attacks. It had never fallen till the dark ages._

_Within the kingdom was a very peaceful city which people live without any fear of attacks. The kingdom was like a modern type city, with a town hall, bakery, clothing and all other kinds of shops. There were always footmen patrolling the streets of the kingdom, protecting the people. Ocassionally, the king himself might even come out of his thrown hall with his queen to meet the residents, giving them the pleasure of seeing a great king._

_But the kingdom hid a very powerful artifact under the thrown hall. Legend had claimed that the artifact had the ability to control any kind of legendary pokemons, depending on the user. The artifact was hidden in a secret room under thrown hall, which only the king, the queen and their soon to be princess knew the location. For over the years, the kingdom protested not only the residents of the kingdom, but also the artifact that had been hidden for years. And to this day, the artifact was never found as the location was still unknown._

After reading that, this had gotten me even more confused. A legendary artifact that can control Legendary pokemon? That's really unbelieveable. But I need to read more, about who's the baby in the picture earlier. And the key to finding out the truth about my birth parents and how did I ended up in the future. But as I read on, after reading the fall of the kingdom, there wasn't any description about the queen nor the baby.

I kept on turning the pages but I can't find anything about the last known whereabouts on the queen nor the baby. But something catches my eye as I went to the final page, a small note was placed there. As I took it to give a look, I noticed something that shocked me. The note was actually a small letter, addressing to me! I then began to open the letter, careful not to tear it as I took out a really old paper inside. I then began to read the letter, knowing it was for me.

_Dear May Maple,_

_I know you have been asking all kind of questions of yourself. Like where you were born, who were your birth parents and how did this message got to you. Well, those questions had a really interesting answers, but only time could tell. If you noticed the key around your neck that you wore, that's the key to your answers. Just wait for the time, my daughter. The key will lead you to the door towards your unanswered questions. But for now, please be patient._

_From,_  
_Norman and Caroline Maple, Your loving parents_

After reading the letter, my hand began to shake. Not only they knew my name and I had the key, but they claimed that I will know the answers to my questions. But the letter stated that I need to wait, so I just had to wait then. But for how long? I really don't know. But I really hope that I get to answer all of my questions.

I put the book back into my bag before making my way back to my _home_, before I get lectured about being late for duty. Maybe Brianna was right, maybe I should just lodge a report on them, but who should I move with? I need to find someone to take me in first before reporting them. I packed all of my stuff before I began to walk home when a voice called out to me.

"May! Wait up!" Dawn called out to me. I turned around to notice that she and Misty were catching up to me. As they were now in front of me, I let them catch their breath before I asked them.

"So, what made you two so work up about?" I asked.

"I heard that a few new students are going to be transferred to our school. Isn't that cool!" Dawn exclaimed, hoping up and down like a kid on hyperactive mood.

"Yeah, but I can't remember who they were, but I did heard that they all are girls. Can you believe it? I mean, we can make friends with them, don't you think?" Misty stated.

"Maybe, but first, I need to head back home. I don't 'someone' to lecture me about being late," I said, quoting the word 'somebody'.

"May, you need to report them to the police. They are actually abusing you," Dawn stated in her serious tone. Whenever there's a really serious problem, Dawn would get serious depending on her mood and situation.

"Dawn's right. You can live with me you know," Misty suggested.

"Thanks, but I don't really think that your parents would accept me, since you have your sisters that needed to be taken care of," I replied. I really want to take their suggestion by living with them, but both of my best friends had either family problem or the fact that there wasn't enough space for an extra girl like me.

"I'll see whether there is someone out there to take care of me," I said.

"Don't wanna keep you waiting. And try to find a really good family if you can," Misty stated. I then began my walk back home.

* * *

I was now on the walkway, towards my home. I began to think about the history of the Maples', knowing that I might be their daughter. But that would be absurd, as I was now in the era which relied on technology while the book talked about time when there wasn't a single technology in sight as people travel through walking.

As I turned to walk into my home, I noticed that my step-mum was busy talking to our neighbour. "Stop threatening her like that! I will call the cops on you if you don't stop abusing her!" the neighbour exclaimed.

"May I remind you of where you are now! This is my home, so it''s my rules! And since you're on my ground, I could call the cops to arrest you for trespassing!" Laura yelled.

"Mark my words. When you get arrested, I will take her in. Mark. My. Words!" with that, our neighbour began to walk back when she noticed me. She gave me a sympathy looked before walking away. I just raised an eyebrow before I made my way towards the entrance.

"Where were you!?" Laura yelled at me. I'm used to being yelled at home, so I just replied in a normal tone.

"At the park, reading. Why?" I asked.

"You have work to do! Now get going!" with that, she walked away, back into her bedroom to do whatever she's doing. I made my way towards my bedroom to place my stuff. I sighed, knowing that if I do want to get out of here, I might as well find a family that's willing to take me in. Which then I realised that our neighbour might be concerned about me. I really hope that I could move out of this hell as soon as possible.

I took out the book which I borrowed earlier before placing it on my bed. I then got into my working clothes before getting to work. I'm actually rather strong, compared to any other girls in the school. I might looked thin, but as the saying goes, don't judge a book by its cover. I also quite skilful in cooking, which always come in handy whenever my step-parents weren't home. I thought myself to cook, knowing that Laura doesn't really like me to cook anything in the kitchen. I grab the vacuum before started to clean the house.

* * *

Time goes by as it was finally night time, meaning some relaxation for me as there wasn't anything to do at night. And right now, my step-parents were outside, having their dinner. I'm having my favourite dish, ramen, while reading the history. "Maybe, just maybe," I said to myself before a couple of knocks came from the door.

"Coming!" I called out, knowing who it was. As I opened the door, I was instantly met by a hugged from Dawn.

"Yay! Your step-parents aren't home now!" she exclaimed.

"Hey guys," I said, letting my best friends in.

"Hey May," Misty stated, making her way in.

"Can I raid your fridge?" Ash asked, absent mindedly.

"No Ash. You know my step-parents would know about it," I said before closing the door.

"So, why did you call us here?" Misty asked.

"This," I said, holding out the book.

"A book?" Ash asked, earning a hit to the head by Misty with her mallet.

"The History of The Maples' Kingdom : The Dark Ages," Dawn read it out loud.

"Yeah, and take a look here," I said as I placed the book on the table before flipping to the specific page I saw earlier.

"Wow, they look so..." Dawn said as she left the sentence hanging, trying to figure out a word to say.

"Fancy? Loyal? Beautiful?" Misty suggested.

"Pretty!" Dawn exclaimed as we sweatdropped at her reaction.

"So, anyway, does this thing remind you of anything?" I said, pointing at the key around the neck of the woman.

"That looks like the key you're wearing," Ash stated.

"Yeah, and also, take a look at this too," I said, showing them the letter that I read earlier. They took it before Misty read it out loud.

After she read it, they were all shocked at the letter as they eyed me. "What?" I asked.

"It's just that..." Misty said, not knowing how to put it.

"Your name in the letter..." Dawn said.

"How come your name is in the letter?!" Ash asked, straight to the point.

"That I don't know. But for now, lets get some reading on the book," with that, we spend the whole night reading the book, finding out the secrets about the Maples' family. We seperated the part which involved magic, dark ages and the kingdom. And we found out something else too, the name of each of the title.

"March 10th, August 25th, Yesterday... What kind of titles are those anyway? May 1st, Autumm, Plague, Leaves, Easter. What kind of person would name the titles like this?" Ash exclaimed before Misty hit his head with her mallet, earning a groan from him.

"Didn't you noticed something about the weird combination?" Dawn asked.

"You're right. If I placed the first alphabet like so..." I say, writing down the first letter before realising something shocking. The first letter of each of the title spelled my name: _May Maple_. This was getting scarier by the minute. "Should we continue our research tomorrow at school?" I asked.

"Yeah," they all replied simultaneously.

"Alright," with that, I led them out the door before I cleaned up my stuff. I then got ready to bed, knowing that tomorrow could be a hectic day. I also wanted to know who's going to tranffer to our school? I wonder...

* * *

**Me : Finally! FINISH!**

**May : Congrats.**

**Dawn : So, who's going to be at the school? Is it the new character? Or someone we met before?**

**Misty : Yeah, we want to know.**

**Me : Sorry girls, you just have to wait for a month to know the answer.**

**Misty, May & Dawn : Awww...**

**Ash : R&R please.**


End file.
